Many grass mowing machines with multi-spindle rotary mower decks have mower spindle brakes. Mower spindle brakes may be designed to engage and stop rotation of each spindle and blade under certain conditions. For example, each mower spindle brake may be on a pivoting arm and may engage the perimeter of a mower spindle pulley to stop its rotation within a short period of time. Mower spindle brakes also may be spring biased to the engaged position.
To release mower spindle brakes, grass mowing machines may have a brake disengagement mechanism. For example, an attachment engagement lever near the operator seat may be used to disengage mower spindle brakes at the same time as it moves an idler pulley to tighten a drive belt to engage the mower spindle pulleys. The attachment engagement lever may be connected to one of the mower spindle brakes with a cable. An additional mechanical linkage is needed from that mower spindle brake to one or more additional mower spindle brakes on the mower deck. For example, the mechanical linkage may be a rigid rod or wire form to provide proper mechanical advantages to satisfy force requirements of the disengagement system.
Recently, some grass mowing machines with multi-spindle rotary mower decks have been designed for rear discharge and rear collection of grass clippings. A rear discharge/rear collection chute may extend through the top surface of the mower deck and rearwardly over the deck. However, the rear discharge/rear collection chute blocks conventional mechanical linkages between mower spindle brakes, including rods or wire forms that can satisfy force requirements. Without suitable mechanical linkages, some rear discharge/rear collection mowers have included higher cost mechanisms that include one or more electromagnets connected to the mower clutch to stop rotation, instead of mower spindle brakes. Other rear discharge/rear collection mowers have used mechanical clutching mechanisms without brakes. A low cost non-electric mower spindle brake disengagement mechanism is needed for multi-spindle rotary mower decks with rear discharge/rear collection.